


Reunion

by Liza_Taylor



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post God Eater 3 events, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: It had taken a long road to get here but Soma was finally able to get back to the Far East...and to her.Post God Eater 3, written after the release of the 2.50 update.SomaxGE1 player character
Relationships: Soma Schicksal/Female Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had to write something after finishing the latest DLC. Also very annoyed that now my actual story is so....not canon compliant so I'm going to have to go back and retcon stuff so it fits in better.

Nerves coursed through Soma as he stepped out of the Chrysanthemum. Following close behind him was Hugo and Keena, both with their god arcs in hand. It been a long road getting here. It took a while to get enough Ports built to make the trip to the Far East but they were finally here, they finally made it. The Far East was just across the ocean, he could barely make it out in the distance.

Along with the helicopter heading in their direction.

“Seems like we’re good for now,” said Hugo, tapping his earpiece. “Amy doesn’t see any Aragami on the scans.”

Keena shrugged. “It’ll be easy to take care of it, don’t worry Ein.”

“Right,” he grumbled. Out of habit, he had brought his god arc as well. The goal was to not use them though. The God Eaters on the Chrysanthemum had worked hard to clear out the area to make a safe landing spot.

It had been a long shot. There were no phones connected to the Far East so they had to rely on sending radio waves out and hoping for the best. Amy had done most of the work, sending a time and the location where Soma would be. Today was the day of the meeting and dread pooled in his stomach. It had been so long, was the Far East still standing? Were all of his friends still alive?

Was _she_ still alive?

He reached under his shirt and clutched the ring he wore on a necklace. Ein wasn’t married, Ein didn’t have a woman in his life. He had to take off his wedding band and hide it. However there was no way he was going to keep it far from him. Even if Aria had moved on from their years apart, he still loved her and she was a big reason he fought as hard as he did to get back to the Far East.

He looked to his left to Keena, remembering how she reminded him of that dream when he was on the verge of giving up. She really did remind him of Aria. Maybe that’s what made these last couple of years so bearable.

“Well, it’s a good thing someone heard the radio signal, trying to figure out how to cross the ocean might be a little difficult,” said Hugo.

“We’ll just throw Zeke in, he can swim,” said Keena with her usual deadpan snark.

Hugo chuckled. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“I heard that!” Zeke’s voice came over the comm.

The helicopter touched down, the wind that was being kicked up tussling Soma’s hair. The side door opened and a familiar man with short black hair and a golden metal plated arm hopped out. His expression was guarded but then softened as he laid eyes on Soma. “Took you long enough to get it sorted out.”

Soma couldn’t help but roll his eye. “Of course, what do you take me for.” He gestured to the AGEs that it was okay before approaching the helicopter.

“Hang on a sec Soma.”

Soma paused, not really sure what Lindow was getting at. He really thought Lindow was going to hurry over and ruffle his hair and say a stupid pun. He was filled with dad jokes by the time the Calamity occurred.

Lindow looked back at the helicopter and spoke to someone inside before stepping back.

A woman hopped out of the helicopter.

Soma felt his heart freeze in his chest. Her hair was about shoulder length, a white streak dotting the left side. Old scars, new for him, dotted her exposed arms and shoulders. She was in her usual tank-top and pants, a white sleeveless coat over it. She looked to him with those eyes that he knew well, that appeared more pink or purplish depending on the light.

She looked him in the eye and her hands went up to her mouth as they filled with recognition.

Soma ran to her, his god arc clattering on the ground behind him.

She moved towards him, her arms outstretched but he had already made it to her, sweeping her into a tight embrace. His knees gave out as he crumpled to the ground, his arms tight around her, his face buried into her shoulder. He could feel her hands clutching tightly to his back, her body shaking.

He pulled back and put both hands on the side of her face. Tears were free-flowing down her cheeks and Soma’s vision was blurred from his own. “Is it really you?”

“I could ask the same thing,” she said, reaching up and gently touching the side of his face with the scar. Her eyes widen as she pushed back his hair, noticing his missing eye. “Soma…your eye…”

“A lot happened.” He put his hand over hers. “But I’m okay, I’m here now.” He touched her hair, running strands of her white streak through his fingers. “It seems like you had some changes as well.”

“Yes, just a little.” As she moved her hand, he caught sight of her left hand, the ring he had given her so long ago still there.

“You’re still wearing it,” he whispered. “You…”

“I knew you’d come back Soma, I always knew.” She smiled at him.

He kissed her. He kissed her again and then pressed his forehead against hers. “I wanted to come back to you too,” he whispered.

It suddenly hit him that he was currently hugging and kissing his wife in front of the Chrysanthemum kids, he cleared his throat and went to stand. Since he refused to let go of Aria’s hand, she got up as well.

Lindow reached over and threw an arm over Soma’s shoulder. “Glad to have you around again. Now I guess it’s time we deal with our other guests, the one that got you back to us I assume?” He gestured with his claw-hand to Hugo and Keena. They were watching the interaction curiously.

Soma could feel his face turning red as he broke eye contact with them. “Right, we should do that.” He tightened his grip on Aria’s hand as she went to move towards them.

She looked back at him and her expression soften. “Let’s go over there together then.”

“Yeah. They’re a rowdy bunch, reminds me of us back then.”

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

***

Soma couldn’t help but keep close to Aria, refusing to let her stray too far from him. He was worried if he turned his back, she would disappear, that all of this would be a dream. Even if that meant being in the middle of everything. Aria was still her busybody self and she became friends with everyone in record time.

For tonight, Lindow and Aria were going to rest on the Chrysanthemum, tomorrow the plan was to go back to the Far East branch by helicopter. Hugo was interested in how they were faring over there, especially when Lindow and Aria explained they were living, along with the citizens of the Den and Outer Ghetto, in the Sacred Ground. Thankfully it had been untouched by the ash but that whole area was a anomaly in and of itself.

Soma took Aria to the guest room he had been living in aboard his time on the Chrysanthemum. Well, his room at this point. He had been spent so long on this ship that he was now on the kitchen duty rotation with everyone else.

“This room is so you,” Aria said with a giggle.

“What does that mean!?” he protested, regarding his books and papers. Everything was neat and organized like always.

“I mean, it’s you.” Her smile softened. “It’s been so long since I’ve been in your room.”

He sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder. “I still can’t believe I’m seeing you again after so long.”

“Me neither to be honest but I knew you would figure everything out. Just to let you know, after that last transmission, Lindow and Alisa cornered me and put me on lockdown so I wouldn’t go after you. They even got Kaiya involved, can you believe that!”

“I shouldn’t have been surprised.” He shook his head and gently cupped her face with his hand. “My demon of the battlefield.”

“Man, I was hoping you forgot that nickname.”

“Do they still call you that?”

“Unfortunately so.” She sighed. “I’m living up to that nickname even moreso now. Kaiya and I are the ones that go out whenever we can to fight the Ash Aragami. Well and all of the new kids.”

Soma shook his head. He shouldn’t have been surprised about her fighting Ash Aragami. That was Aria after all. “I’m going to give you a checkup later. The bias factor is hard on the body and I trust whoever is looking after you but…”

“Okay, okay, Dr. Soma, you don’t need to get on my case about it too, I already get like five lectures a week-Soma?”

He hugged her tight. She hadn’t changed. She was still the same reckless woman he remembered.

She slowly put her arms around him. “Soma, you still didn’t tell me what happened to you. Do you mind if I?”

“It isn’t a pretty story.”

“I know, I expect it won’t be,” she said softly.

He held out his hand. Maybe that’s why he was okay with Keena going around his mind. It wasn’t the first time he had experienced it. Aria took his hand tightly as he felt himself be drawn into those memories. Everything that happened over the long years flowed into her. At the same time he could feel the years of her life flowing through him. The hardships and the struggles, her sorrow as she waited for him, her resolve to fight the Ash Aragami. Like always Aria was able to push her feelings to the side to focus on the goal at hand. That was one of the things he loved about her.

She released his hand, tears flowing down her face. “Soma…”

“Don’t feel sorry for me Aria, please.” He wiped a few tears from her eyes. “It all led me back to you.”

“It did, but if I was there…” She shook her head. “No, I know that it wouldn’t change anything. I…I’m just glad I could see you again Soma, and you found some close friends here you could rely on…although I have to say, look at you getting a cool new ability that I don’t have. This core engage thing sounds super cool.”

“Don’t you be getting any ideas now.” He rolled his eye.

“What? You can’t blame me, it sounds cool! I really have to talk to them about it, it’s bound to help us out as well in fighting the Ash Aragami.”

He had to chuckle at her enthusiasm. Aria was Aria, time could never change that. He adjusted his grip on her and she paused and looked to him with a coy smile.

Yes, he was definitely not getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
